


Once In A Lifetime

by SL-PM (notjustendured)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustendured/pseuds/SL-PM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Landon Austin's original song, "Once In A Lifetime"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ali's POV

*Present Day*

Today has been nothing short of a dream. I’m sitting here, under the most magnificent tent on the beach, next to my wife. I can’t help but keep my eyes on her and watch as she watches our close friends give their toasts. If you had told me 4 years ago that I would become Alexandra Krieger Harris, I wouldn't have believed you. Yet, here we are. Life as a funny way of working things out and in this instance, it was for the better. Even as I sit next to her at our wedding reception, I still think it’s too good to be true. Whatever I did to deserve such a woman is beyond me but I’m thankful every day.

As the toasts go on, I realize that our first dance is quickly approaching. Every single part of today has been perfect and I cannot wait to give Ashlyn this one last surprise. I begin to tense up though I know this surely has to go off without a hitch. Once the toasts are over, the DJ gets on his mic and asks for us to take the floor for our first dance as wife & wife. Ashlyn leads me to the center of the dance floor and pulls me close. We begin to hear the soft strumming of a guitar and it takes Ashlyn a second to realize that this is live and not coming from the DJ.  The look on Ashlyn’s face when Landon comes out from behind the stage is priceless. She merely looks down at me with the biggest smile on her face, because at this point, words aren't even necessary for us to communicate. Landon adoringly looks at us as he gets into position. He doesn't quite know it but the song he’s performing for our first dance, “Once In A Lifetime”, changed the course of mine and Ashlyn’s life. As Landon continues on the intro, I’m immediately taken back to the first time I heard the song that would change everything.

*One Year Ago*

I’m driving back to our apartment after practice, alone, because Ashlyn and I had just had the same argument for what seems like the thousandth time. Ashlyn doesn’t know for how much longer she can keep up the act that we aren't truly together. We don’t hide everything but for the most part, our relationship is only known to us. The strain its put on Ashlyn is finally starting to wear her down. I know it’s selfish of me but I’m still scared.  Ashlyn has always been very open and proud of who she is but that doesn’t come so easily for me. I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life but I don’t know if I’m ready to share this part of myself with the rest of the world. I shake my head, trying hard to focus on the road. I realize I’m driving in silence so I flip on a random radio station since Ashlyn isn’t here to take over the music selection. I was still in a sort of daze until a soft melody snapped out of it. I’d never heard this song before so I cranked it up loud:

 _A summer rain is passing over_  
And it feels like a dream  
I could run and look for shelter  
but you hold onto me  
  
I’m under your skies  
I’m caught in your eyes  
Don’t you know you stop the room  
and all that I can see is you  
I'm standing where the lightning strikes  
I know this doesn't happen twice  
You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime  
You must be my once in a lifetime

I listen to the first few verses and chorus then immediately dissolve into tears. If I was to ever attempt to pick a song for Ashlyn and I, this would be it. _She_ is my world, my once in a lifetime.  I've known she was “the one” since the moment I met her but in this moment, everything is so clear.

 _There's so much that I have told you_  
But it’s all in my head  
Ask me anything you want to  
Cause the answer is yes  
I'll spend my whole life

_Just being caught up in your eyes_

_Don’t you know you stop the room_  
and all that I can see is you  
I'm standing where the lightning strikes  
I know this doesn't happen twice  
You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime  
You must be my once in a lifetime

Through the tears, I manage to get back to our apartment. I pull into the parking lot and see her Jeep. I half expected her to wait a while to come home, to sweat me out, but she’s right where I need her to be. I can’t climb the stairs fast enough and when I finally reach the door, I can’t keep my hands steady enough to pick the right key to open the door. Ashlyn must have heard me fumbling because before I know it, she’s already opened the door and staring at me with the most amused smile on her face. She doesn't have enough time to say one word until I crash into her, kissing her as if my life depends on it. I come back to reality and know I have to pull away before things go too far. I _have_ to do this now. I take one step back and as Ashlyn looks at me with the most confused face, I take her hand  & get down on one knee.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, since the first time we met, I knew you were the one. Even when we were just friends, I knew you’d be the person I’d spend the rest of my life with. I knew you’d be the person standing next to me through everything—through every high point and through every hardship. I do not deserve someone with your patience and kindness yet you've never faltered in your love for me. I love you with every fiber of my being and I am so sorry that it’s taken me this long to not be afraid anymore. Ashlyn, there’s nothing in this world that would make me happier than to have you by my side for the rest of my life…as my wife. Will you marry me?”


	2. Ashlyn's POV

_We take the dance floor and I simply cannot keep my eyes off of her. After everything we’ve gone through, we’re here. She’s finally my wife. Her hazel eyes are shining more than ever and her smile is as big as it has ever been. As the song begins I am taken by surprise at Ali’s choice for our first dance as newlyweds._

_Ali always told me that “Once in a Lifetime” was our song and that it was special to her, however, she never told me why. She promised that once we were married, she would explain it all to me._

_"Ash?”, a faint, sweet voice whispers in my ear. I come back to reality to continue to focus on our dance. I can’t help but smile at her. I’m so lucky to have her in my life and to be a part of hers. I honestly thought this day wouldn’t come so soon, but here it is, and it is all thanks to her._

* * *

 

  **One Year Ago**

 Seeing Ali down on one knee took me by surprise. I could tell that something was up with her the second she entered the door, but never this.

Still in shock I look at her eyes to see if this is really happening.

“Ash? You there?” she spoke with a confused and worried expression.

“Yes, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, I will marry you!” I said with a reassuring smile.

Ali jumped into my arms and gave me a long kiss. I figured something motivated Ali to finally do this. This proposal wasn’t just a huge step for our relationship but to also Ali herself. She always promised me that once we were married she would never hide our relationship ever again. She said that if I were ever to propose it meant that I knew when she was ready for this next step. Honestly, I was always afraid it would never happen because of the countless arguments we been having lately over our hidden relationship. Having her propose took that weight off of my shoulders. Although I was always open about who I am, I still felt the weight of our “secret” relationship. It’s not that Ali would necessarily deny our relationship but she would just avoid talking about relationships in general. It always caused an argument in the end. I always felt like it was my fault because of how open I was about everything. Now all that weight of guilt was the past and this is a new day and a new opportunity for us.

“Ashlyn, honey? Why are you crying?” Ali’s concern brought me back to realize that tears have formed on my eyes.

“Because this changes everything Alibean, thank you.”

Ali knew what I meant. “And?”

“Don’t take this in the wrong way but, why now? What made you want to do this now? I thought you weren’t ready for this.” I was scared to ask but I felt I needed to in order to make sure this wasn’t a joke or a dream.

“Because I realized that I can’t hide forever. I can’t hide the most important person in my life because of my fears. The person who can make everything seem okay even when they sometimes might not be. The person who can make all these fears go away and keep me safe. The one person that only comes around once in a lifetime.” Ali never sounded so serious as she did explaining this to me. Her tears soon joined mine and we both could fully embrace what was happening in that moment.

We were finally going to become one, no more hiding, no more fears. Just the bliss of happiness, joy and love.

 ----

**Present Day**

 As our first dance came to an end, I pulled Ali in for a kiss to reassure myself that this wasn’t a dream. We both heard the applause of our guests, who all were smiling at us.

 This was definitely happening and now every day will be a once in a lifetime because the woman I love is by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanted to include a little bit of Ashlyn's perspective but since this is centered around Ali, we kept this short. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will wrap all of this up :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first time co-writing so constructive feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
